Vampire Love
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Yugi, a Vampire, is attending Domino High School. His friends, Malik, Joey, Ryou and Atemu are also Vampires, who have human boyfriends named Marik, Seto, Bakura and Heba. But, when a new kid that looks like him comes to school, will this be the person Yugi's been looking for? Warnings: Vampire Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Joey and Atemu. Also, there may be lemons in later chapters.


Chaos: Well, here's my new AU story.

Cesar: Finally!

Carlos: Ditto.

Elijah: What took you so long?

Anthony: Yeah.

Chaos: Well, I was trying to type up chapters for my other stories and chapters for new stories, but I kept getting writer's block so I decided to type this since it's fairly easy. Cuz usually I can't type out the beginning, but this one I thought through thoroughly so I can immediately start this chapter and not get stuck for 3-10 days on the first chapter.

Cesar: Well that makes sense.

Chaos: Yup. So let's start!

Warnings: Vampire Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Joey and Atemu. Also, there may be lemons in later chapters. Also, OOC characters(this is AU, of course there's OOC characters!).

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yugi drummed his fingers against his desk, cheek resting against his palm as he waited for the teacher to come in. The other students were out of their seats and talking to other students.<p>

Yugi had star-shaped tri-colored hair with an dark amethyst outline. The middle of the three colors was black, and golden blond bangs framed his face, while one just hung in the middle. He had pale skin, and narrow crimson eyes. He currently wore a black sleeveless top and black skin-tight leather pants, along with black shoes. He was also muscled, and the last thing, he was 6'4 in height.

At that moment the teacher walked in, and all the students sat down in their seats.

''Alright.'' she said, ''Today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself.'' she finished, motioning to the door.

Suddenly, a boy who looked like he should have been in middle school walked in. He had star-shaped tri-colored hair with an amethyst outline. The middle of the colors was black, while blond bangs framed his face, but some shot up into his hair like lightning bolts. He had pale skin, and slightly wide amethyst eyes. He wore a black sleeveless top, covered up by a blue school jacket, and skin-tight blue leather pants, along with black shoes. He wasn't very muscled, but was still slightly muscular. Finally, he was 5'4 in height. (AN: **snorts** And I'm 5'2 in real life; so yeah, it looks like he should be in middle school)

Yugi's head instantly shot up at seeing the boy. He stared in shock at him.

The boy smiled shyly, ''Hi, my name's Yami Sennen. I just moved here from Tokyo.'', he shyly waved at the class.

The teacher nodded, ''You may your seat now.''

Yami nodded, going over to an empty seat, which was right next to Yugi's. A few whispers were heard, some saying, ''looks like he got a seat near Yugi.'' and ''poor kid.''

Yami was confused, but shrugged it off and turned his attention towards Yugi and smiled brightly, ''Hi! My name's-''

''Yami Sennen, I know. Now, if you would kindly piss off, that would be nice.'' Yugi snapped harshly.

Yami's smile instantly faltered as his eyes looked down, tears welling up in them, ''o-ok.'' he whispered, turning his head away and buried his head in his arms and rested them on his desk, silent tears falling from his eyes.

Yugi looked over at him and felt a pang of guilt when he saw the silent tears.

'Wait, guilt?' he thought, 'But Vampires don't have emotion.' he shook his head and turned away. Though, deep in his mind, he _did _feel sorry for making Yami cry.

* * *

><p>Chaos: Well, there's the first chapter.<p>

Carlos: It was short.

Chaos: I know, but I wanted to get this posted, plus it's almost 8:30 and I have school tomorrow, cuz if I kept typing, then I would probably type till like, 1 or 2 in the morning.

Yugi: Nooooo, you made me make Yami cry! **pulls Yami close**

Yami: **sniff**

Chaos: Anyway, please review!

Cesar: Make the authoress happy and please leave at least 4 reviews.


End file.
